Pétalos de cerezo
by KatherineCV
Summary: —Se me acaban de declarar —dije, haciéndome el sorprendido, luego miré al profesor Daiki—. ¿Qué me aconseja, profesor? Él me miró de nuevo, un silencio se hizo entre nosotros e imaginé que aquello había sido demasiado atrevido... ¿Cuál sería su respuesta? AoKi
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Kuroko no basuke no pertenece, es obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 _Dedicado_ al grupo de Facebook **AoKiLovers** 3

.

* * *

.

 **Pétalos de cerezo**

 **I**

.

Los pétalos de cerezo eran una constante distracción, volaban y corrían junto al viento, se perdían en la brisa como copos de nieve y aparecían en el suelo, aplastados. Mi butaca al lado de la ventana junto a esa y otras muchas distracciones no era una buena combinación, sin embargo, mis compañeros no me dejaban distraerme en ellos, siempre había alguna chica ahí para llamar mi atención y conversar, aunque en los últimos tiempos todas eran iguales: los mismos problemas, la misma rutina y la misma sonrisa… Quizá estaba perdiendo mi toque o me habían aburrido sus besos y atenciones.

—Ryouta —me llamó el profesor Daiki un día, pasaba por los lugares de todos, recibiendo el ensayo que había dejado hacia un par de semanas, y yo, por supuesto, no lo había hecho—. Usted y yo hablaremos al final de la clase —me dijo en tono serio al notar mi mesa vacía y asentí. La clase finalizó un rato después, mis compañeros se marcharon conversando entre ellos, algunas chicas se acercaron a mi lugar como cada día para invitarme a salir pero el profesor no tardó en pedirles que se marchasen, antes de me diera cuenta ya solo estábamos él y yo.

Me acerqué a su escritorio con la mochila a cuestas, imaginando cuál sería mi castigo. El profesor Daiki me miró por un momento con sus penetrantes ojos, ¿quería que le hablara? ¿Pensaba que no me importaba su clase? Nuestros ojos se encontraron entonces y sentí el calor avanzar por mis mejillas.

—Ayúdame a llevar esto a mi auto —me dijo luego de un rato que sentí inmenso. Tomé el montón de carpetas y lo seguí por los pasillos del salón en silencio, mi mirada no tardó en encontrar los atrayentes pétalos de cerezo. Él avanzaba delante de mí y por fin me di cuenta de su figura, parecía de aquellas personas que acostumbran practicar algún deporte. Se me antojo pensar que, a pesar de su mal genio, era algo atractivo.

—¿Por qué no escribiste el ensayo? —me preguntó luego mientras bajábamos la última escalera hacia el primer piso

—Le seré sincero, profesor —le dije, suspirando—, no lo escribí ni trabajé en él, ocupé todo el tiempo que debía utilizar en escribirlo en jugar baloncesto…

—Así que eres un irresponsable —concluyó, deteniéndose a mirarme. Habíamos llegado hasta la entrada, junto a los casilleros con zapatos*

—Sí —respondí, bajando la cabeza, luego me acerque hasta mi casillero y dejé caer mis zapatos en el suelo, calzándomelos a la vez que metía los otros dentro. Un pequeño papel resbaló entonces y cayó en el suelo, tenía un par de corazones rojos en el frente.

—¿No vas a recogerla? —me preguntó el profesor. Me agaché para tomar la nota entonces, se trataba de la confesión de alguna chica.

—Se me acaban de declarar —dije, haciéndome el sorprendido, luego miré al profesor Daiki—. ¿Qué me aconseja, profesor?

Él me miró de nuevo, un silencio se hizo entre nosotros e imaginé que aquello había sido demasiado atrevido. Me arrepentí al imaginar lo que pensaría de mi después de aquello, pero luego… Él se acercó, avanzó hasta invadir mi espacio y sin decir más me besó. Las carpetas se resbalaron de mis manos y cerré los ojos, presentía el calor subir por mi rostro hasta concentrarse en mis mejillas. Sentía sus manos sujetando las mías y su cuerpo empujándome hasta la pared mientras el beso se volvía aún más íntimo.

Por primera vez me sentía avergonzado por algo así.

—Yo digo que digas que no —susurró a mi oído luego, habiéndose separado de mi. Me quede sin palabras, mirándolo, él tenía una extraña sonrisa puesta sobre mí.

¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar?

.

.

.

*En Japón es costumbre quitarse los zapatos al entrar a casi cualquier lugar, en la escuela los zapatos se dejan en unos casilleros pequeños y los alumnos se calzan otros que son solo para dentro de la escuela.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les ha parecido esta nueva historia? En realidad hace tiempo que no escribía sobre ellos, pero esta idea se me ocurrió de repente y he aquí el resultado. Planeo seguir esta historia con una serie de viñetas o capítulos cortos(?)

En fin, no olviden contarme en un review que les pareció ;)

Katherine


	2. Chapter 2

.

II

.

" _Como la gente se conoce o no se conoce nunca, pero total a veces se enamora, suponte que la lluvia te reúne con una mujer debajo de un paraguas. Tú le dices: ¿Me permite? y ella, indecisa y sorprendida, sopesando los pros y los contras te contesta que no, que el paraguas es suyo y que te vayas. Suponte que obedeces y te alejas brincando los charcos y que al cabo de una calle, dos calles, tres calles encuentras un techito para guarecerte y que ahí, precisamente ahí, se oculta el asesino que estaba escrito habría de matarte y que te sale al paso con aquello de la bolsa o la vida, y tú respondes que la vida, porque estás empapado y sientes frío y ganas de morirte o de pedir una taza de café muy caliente..."*_

—No tiene sentido —murmuro él mientras sus ojos repasaban las líneas del texto, las letras daban vueltas en ese pequeño cuento y las posibilidades parecían infinitas.

—Quizá no lo entiendes ahora —le respondí, observando su desordenado cabello rubio y sus ojos color miel, aquellos ojos que avanzaban entre las palabras en busca de un por qué. Me parecía dulce e inocente la manera que sus manos se apretaban debajo de la mesa y la forma en que sus mejillas se teñían de rubor al cruzar la puerta.

Hacia ya varios días que él se quedaba después de clases junto a mí. En otras ocasiones nos encontrábamos en los descansos y subíamos a la terraza para conversar; sin embargo, no habíamos tocado _el tema_ desde entonces. Y, a pesar de ello, nos besábamos cada que el silencio se hacia pesado y nuestros ojos se encontraban.

Kise Ryouta era un chico adorable en verdad, contrario a mí, un mediocre profesor de preparatoria. ¿Qué me había llevado a sentirme atraído hacia él?

Quizá la respuesta era tan simple como recordar sus angelicales ojos o su dulce sonrisa. Su voz hablando de cientos de sueños y proyectos, la presente ilusión, la esperanza y voluntad, junto a su pisca de narcicismo lo hacían una persona interesante. A su corta edad, se estaba instruyendo como modelo y practicaba baloncesto casi todos los días, aprendía rápido y no perdía el encanto con cada reto que se le atravesara.

—¿Qué opinas? —le pregunté cuando levantó la vista del texto por fin

—Creo que hay muchas posibilidades para una sola situación —respondió él, mirándome con una sonrisa

—¿Y cuáles son las posibilidades justo ahora? —respondí. Él pareció pensarlo por un momento, mientras dejaba escapar una risita

—Podría besarte. Podrías besarme. O... —apuntó, acercándose a mí, nuestros ojos se encontraron y note él hermoso brillo en los suyos. Luego lo besé, sin dejar que terminara la frase. Cuando nos separamos reí al ver su expresión, el suave rubor cubriendo su rostro y lo atraje hacia mí una vez más, él no se negó y pasamos un largo rato besándonos, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas.

Me pasó por la mente que estaba mal lo que hacía, ¿cómo era posible que hiciera eso con un alumno? Yo no tenía derecho sobre él, ¿quién decía que no me traería problemas después? Había cruzado la línea al besarlo y había roto mi juicio al continuar con aquello. ¿Por qué no me detenía?

Me detuve a mirar sus ojos, noté la duda que escondían al fijarse en mí y no pude evitar sonreir. Ya era demasiado tarde para que me alejara, ya era demasiado tarde si quiera para sopesar la idea de dejarlo.

―¿Quieres venir a mi casa? ―le pregunté. Él asintió de inmediato y nos marchamos tomados de la mano.

.

.

.

*Fragmento del cuento "El paraguas de Wittgenstein" de Óscar de la Borbolla, los invito a leerlo, por supuesto UuU

* * *

¡Hola a todos! He aquí la continuación de esta pequeña historia, espero que les halla gustado ;) Estaré posteando el nuevo capítulo en unos quince días (?)

No olviden dejarme un review con su opinión ;D

Un abrazo

Katherine


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **III**

.

―Profesor ―le dije a Aomine mientras caminábamos por la calle hacía la estación de tren. Aomine no había llevado su auto a la escuela ese día, imagine que hasta él se sentía sin ánimos para conducir de vez en cuando. Los nervios se acumulaban en mi interior a cada paso que daba, ¿cómo sería su casa? La borrosa imagen de un pequeño apartamento me paso por la cabeza y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo me plante una pregunta: ¿tendría él familia? ¿Vivía solo...?

―Ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre cuando estemos solos ―respondió él, notando como algunas personas dirigían sus miradas hacia nosotros. ¿Qué cosa hacían un hombre mayor y un joven estudiante de preparatoria? Los rumores habían iniciado hacía poco en la escuela y, ciertamente, no podía decir una palabra acerca de ello, aun no estaba del todo seguro sobre si Aomine deseaba algo _serio_ conmigo.

La idea de que él me tomara a la ligera no cabía en mi cabeza.

Tomamos el tren unos minutos más tarde y varias veces me estampe contra su pecho cuando el tren frenaba, él reía, asegurando su mano cerca de mi cadera, sujetándome.

―Te ves lindo cuando estás a punto de caer ―me susurro, acercando su rostro al mio, sentí el calor subir por mi rostro.

―¿Me dejarías caer, Aominecchi? ―pregunté, sonriendo al pronunciar su nombre.

―Jamás en la vida ―susurro a mi oído, sonriéndome, contento porque lo llamara de esa forma. Nos miramos a los ojos y poco después bajamos del tren, caminando muy cerca del otro. Un par de calles más tarde llegamos a un conjunto de varios departamentos, seguí a Aomine hasta que se detuvo en uno, sacando una llave. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, ¿qué pasaría ahora?

―Lamento el desorden, vivo solo y soy algo desordenado ―me dijo él, quitándose los zapatos antes de entrar. Imite su acto, mirando el departamento: una pequeña sala, cocina, baño y un par de habitaciones al fondo, un balcón cubierto por una larga cortina. Observe los objetos regados por el piso y la falta de limpieza, en un rincón descansaba un montón de revistas pornográficas junto a algunos libros, ¿era él del tipo de personas que leía esas cosas?

―Prepararé té, siéntete cómodo ―me dijo, marchándose a la cocina. Avance hasta la sala, sentándome en el suelo junto a la mesa de centro. Aomine tenía algunas fotos pegadas en la pared, y en muchas de ellas aparecía un sujeto de cabello azul claro y tez blanca, sus ojos eran lo más extraño de todo: azules y sin expresión aparente.

―¿Qué tanto miras? ―me dijo él, sentándose a mi lado mientras dejaba las bebidas en la mesa.

―Parece que antes eras una persona normal, ¿sabes? ―respondí, pensando en quién podría ser ese sujeto de cabello celeste, luego reí, sonriéndole―. Parecías muy lindo

―Son de cuando estaba en el instituto, nada interesante ―dijo él, restándole importancia, usando su usual tono serio

―¿Y cuándo decidiste ser maestro? ―pregunté, dándole un sorbo al té, él desvió la mirada como pensándolo

―En realidad, solo quería ser entrenador de baloncesto, llegue a la final tres años seguidos en la secundaria pero después me aburrió, era tan bueno que no había nadie en la tierra capaz de ganarme, todos se rendían y el baloncesto fue perdiendo su magia, ya solo jugaba por jugar y no porque me gustara hacerlo

―Podríamos jugar algún día, un _one an one_ ―le propuse, tomando su mano, me sentía mal por su sueño frustrado pero igualmente feliz porque me contara algo como aquello

―¿Tu contra mí? ―inquirió el, apretando mi mano―. Yo creo que no

―¿Y por qué no, Aominecchi? Es injusto que no vea tus habilidades de juego cuando me muero por verlas ―reproché, cruzando los brazos.

―Oye, no es para tanto, ni siquiera tengo un balón para que juguemos ―dijo él, tomando su té

―Entonces no dejaré que me beses ―respondí, mirando hacia otro lado, él se quedo callado y antes de que me diera cuenta ya tenía sus fuertes brazos enrrollandome, impidiendo que moviera los brazos.

―Con que así es el juego ―dijo él, besando mis labios sin permiso. Sentí el sonrojo aparecer en mis mejillas ante su cercanía y aprete los labios, notando que mi fuerza era nula entonces―. Hey, abre la boca, Kise ―me ordenó

Negué con la cabeza de inmediato, él frunció las cejas, mirándome.

―Vamos, algún día jugaré contigo ―dijo, relajando sus brazos, estrechándome contra si.

―¿Mañana? ―pregunté, él suspiro, haciendo una larga pausa mientras miraba mis ojos y sus manos se posaban en mi cintura.

―Mañana, pasado, dentro de veinte días, no tengo un balón de todas formas ―dijo, besándome. Nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos, estabamos más cerca de lo que habíamos estado nunca...

―Cierra los ojos, Aominecchi ―le pedí, él asintió, algo curioso. Entonces lo bese, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, él poso una de sus manos en mi espalda mientras que la otra bajaba lentamente hasta que lo sentí apretar mi trasero

―Tienes algo bueno aquí, ¿eh? ―murmuró a mi oído, bajando su otra mano para seguir tocandome.

¿Qué tan lejos querría llegar…?

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Si aún sigues leyendo esto te agradezco tu paciencia, estaré posteando el próximo capítulo en una semana si todo sale bien UuU

No olviden dejarme un review con su opinión:D

Un abrazo

Katherine


	4. Chapter 4

.

 **IV**

.

―Eres precioso, Kise... ―murmuró Aomine a mi oído, el viento frío de la noche soplaba en la ventana de la habitación, estábamos casi a finales de la primavera y ese espeso aire pronto se convertiría en una nube húmeda, llegarían las lluvias y con ello las pétalos de cerezo se marcharían hasta el año siguiente. Y para un muchacho enamorado, como yo, ese insignificante hecho era capaz de caer en mí llenándome de depresión.

Aomine continuó besándome aquella noche, lo hacía de una forma suave mientras murmuraba palabras dulces a mi oído. La ropa desaparecía de mi cuerpo con rapidez pero yo estaba más concentrado en sus ojos, aquellos ojos que no dejaban de mirarme en ningún instante, esos ojos que me recorrían completo.

―Aominecchi ―lo llame, pasando mis manos por su espalda, él sonrió, llevándome hasta su habitación, embriagándome con besos, con caricias. Mi corazón latía acelerado y podía sentir el calor subiendo por mi cuerpo a cada paso. Entonces él me recostó en la cama, quitando su camisa, acaricie su espalda mientras lo sentía morder mi cuello, mis hombros, mi pecho, sin darme cuenta, aquellos vergonzosos sonidos se escapaban de mi boca, él sonreía, casi satisfecho, ansioso.

―A-Aominecchi... ―jadeaba, mordiéndome los labios. Él bajó sus manos hasta mi entrepierna, masajeando mi miembro ya excitado con una mano.

―¿Has hecho esto antes? ―preguntó entonces, besando mi abdomen, acomodando mis piernas una a cada lado de él.

―... No ―admití, mirándolo, él dejó escapar una risita, besándome nuevamente, sus manos seguían acariciándome. Tenía una pequeña idea de lo que venía cuando él acercó sus dedos a mi boca, pidiéndome que los lamiera.

―Lo haces muy bien ―me dijo, moviendo sus dedos en mi boca mientras que con su otra mano apretaba mi trasero. Solté un par de jadeos al sentirlo acariciar mi entrada, gemí al percibir sus dedos entrando uno a uno, moviéndose adentro y afuera, abriéndose.

―Mhn... Ah... A―Aominecchi... ―gemí, apretando las sabanas, él insertó un tercer dedo en mi entrada simulando estocadas. Sus ojos no se apartaban de mí y brillaban, ansiosos. Momentos después lo sentí acomodándose entre mis piernas, su mano tomo la mía a la vez que volvía a besarme, luego gemí al sentirlo entrar. Dolía, el leve dolor era inevitable pero pronto este se confundió entre los besos que recibía, entre sus caricias y sus manos cálidas.

―Voy a moverme ―murmuró a mi oído entonces y un segundo después lo sentí embistiéndome, la fuerza con la que lo hacía aumentaba poco a poco y mi razón se iba cada vez más, nublándome por el placer.

―¿Se siente bien? ―murmuró a mi oído, lamiendo la curva de mi cuello después. Jadee, estremeciéndome de placer. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos llegáramos a nuestro límite, él continuó besándome aun después de aquello.

―Hagámoslo de nuevo ―le propuse, luego de un rato, montándome sobre él, acomodando mis caderas cerca de su entrepierna. El sonrió, encantado con la idea y volvió a besarme con pasión, el pensar que íbamos a dormir aquella noche era algo estúpido.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?:D

Debo agradecer a todas aquellas personas que dejan tan bellos comentarios, me hace feliz que les guste esta sencilla historia uvu

Un abrazo

Katherine


	5. Chapter 5

.

 **V**

.

―Pareces deprimido ―me dijo Momoi, agitando la crema en su café. Afuera de la cafetería el aire soplaba con fuerza y desde mi puesto la imagen de las ramas de los árboles sacudiéndose era impresionante, el cielo nublado anunciando la pronta lluvia no me ponían especialmente de buenas.

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Momocchi? ―le dije, alzando una ceja, dándole un sorbo a mi té, lo sentía más amargo de lo normal, ¿había perdido el sentido del gusto?

―No lo sé, el solo hecho de no verte sonriendo y riéndote de mi cinco en matemáticas me deja mucho que pensar ―respondió ella, mirando por la ventana esta vez―. ¿Es por el profesor Daiki, cierto? ―preguntó, casi en afirmándolo

―No ―negué de inmediato. Ciertamente el profesor y yo nos habíamos distanciado en las últimas semanas, él había conseguido un puesto como entrenador suplente en una secundaria y yo me sumergía en los trámites para la universidad. Mi graduación se acercaba y eran pocas las veces en que él y yo nos encontrábamos como antes, comenzaba a pensar que quizá, al final de cuentas, yo no significaba nada para él...

―Ki-chan... ―me llamo Momoi, había comenzado a llorar sin darme cuenta

―Ahora regreso... ―le dije, levantándome y caminando hasta el baño del lugar. Una vez ahí limpie mis lágrimas y me miré al espejo. ¿Por qué me sentía así? Yo sabía que eso pasaría en algún momento pero no tenía idea de lo duro que sería el golpe. Dolía no estar cerca de él, el vacío de sus palabras dulces hacía eco en mi oído y mi corazón se apretaba en mi pecho. No quería separarme de él pero, después de todo, ¿quién era yo? Nada más que un tonto estudiante jugando a ser mayor.

Quizá lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarlo de una vez...

.

.

.

―Entrenador, ¿puedo hablar con usted? ―me preguntó uno de los chicos mientras entrenabamos, el rechinido de las zapatillas en el suelo junto a los balonazos invadían el gimnasio. Todos estaban muy concentrados debido al juego que tendríamos en una semana, todos se esforzaban y me alegraba verlos tan emocionados con la esperanza de ganar. Los recuerdos de mi epoca en la secundaria junto al equipo con el que había sido campeón venían a mi cabeza, ahora comprendía cuán afortunado era entonces, mi yo mismo me recordaba a cierto chico con ojos color miel y cabello rubio... Era inevitable no pensar en él, en su sonrisa, sus manos, sus besos...

―¿De qué quieres hablar? ―le pregunte al muchacho y este me miró por un momento, ciertamente mis pensamientos sobre Kise me distraían y a ratos parecía perdido.

―Quería saber si puedo quedarme un poco más a prácticar, el juego se acerca cada vez más y no quiero arruinarlo ―me dijo él y asentí, sus palabras me recordaban a cierta persona que había conocido en el pasado... Alguien que había sido muy importante para mí. Comprendía sus ganas de ser mejor así que le dije que podía quedarse cuanto quisiera. Rato más tarde me marche y lo deje a él solo en el gimnasio, mientras conducía a casa pensaba en _esa persona_ , ¿qué sería de él ahora?

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capi, ya casi llegamos al final(?) :D

De nuevo, agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me dejan tan bellos comentarios uvu Esto es para ustedes -corazones-

Un abrazo

Katherine

PD: ¿Quién creen que será la persona en quien piensa nuestro querido Aominecchi? xD


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

.

Aomine no era una persona que se aferrara a los recuerdos, o quizá yo no me había planteado esa faceta suya hasta que me pidió reunirme con él. Me vino a la mente los muchos ratos que habíamos compartido juntos durante el instituto y el terrible fin de ello… Los partidos de baloncesto y los pétalos de cerezo afuera del gimnasio. Kagami no pareció sorprendido cuando le conté sobre su llamada, después de todo él también había sido su amigo hacía tiempo, aunque se negó a acompañarme, argumentando que tenía otras cosas en el trabajo.

Decidimos reunirnos por la tarde, cerca de la estación de trenes, Aomine ya estaba ahí cuando salí de la estación. Arriba en el cielo nadaban algunas pesadas nubes de lluvia, cosa que nos obligó a desplazarnos hasta un centro comercial cercano, hablamos sobre los viejos tiempos y sobre cómo iban las cosas para ambos, Aomine seguí siendo profesor de instituto, aunque estaba bastante animado, más de lo que yo lo recordaba. Momentos después entramos en un café cercano al área gastronómica y luego de ordenar él me dijo:

―Conocí a alguien

―Oh, qué sorpresa ―respondí, comprendiendo la razón de que se viera tan diferente, puede que hubiéramos intentado ser algo más en el pasado pero en el ahora no éramos más que unos viejos amigos―, ¿cómo se llama?

―Su nombre es Kise Ryouta ―dijo él, sonriendo de repente―. Pero tengo un pequeño problema…

―¿Cuál?

―Él es un estudiante

Mi expresión se volvió más seria de lo normal, ¿Aomine saliendo con uno de sus estudiantes? Sí que estaba loco.

.

.

.

El lunes por la mañana me desperté haciéndome la misma pregunta que venía arrastrando desde hacía varias semanas: ¿Ya era hora para pedirle algo serio a Kise? No quería agobiarlo, sabía que estaría ocupado con los trámites para la universidad y estudiando para su examen de ingreso, sin embargo, aquel día cuando lo vi cruzar la puerta del salón de clases con la mirada lejos de mi supe que algo andaba mal. Durante la clase noté como evitaba conversar con sus compañeros y, por primera vez en meses, lo descubrí resolviendo algunos ejercicios. Justo cuando terminó la clase dije:

―Ryouta, quédate al final de la clase, los demás ya se pueden retirar

Escuche como los muchachos murmuraban cosas entre ellos, haciendo comentarios sobre Kise y yo, hasta entonces había ignorado los rumores que recorrían la escuela sobre nosotros pero justo entonces me pregunté si a Kise le afectaba aquello, después de todo, él pasaba la mayoría del tiempo rodeado de personas que podían no solo preguntarle cosas sino molestarlo en el peor de los casos.

―Profesor, no sé qué hice esta vez ―me dijo cuándo el salón se vació completamente.

―Ven aquí, Kise ―le dice, acercándome a él e intentando abrazarlo, para mi sorpresa él se apartó de mí

―No, basta ya, no quiero ser tu juguete

―¿Mi juguete? ―pregunté, sorprendido

―Tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Aomine… ―suspiró él, sentándose en la butaca frente a mi escritorio―. Sé que no significo nada para ti cuando estábamos juntos, por eso, aléjate de mí, no quiero saber nada sobre ti

Y entonces se marchó, sin mirar hacia atrás en ningún momento.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Alguien sigue leyendo esto? Si es así, gracias por su paciencia, ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo xD

No olviden dejar sus bellos reviews c:

Un abrazo

Katherine


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

.

Salí de la biblioteca con un libro entre los brazos y mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta la salida me descubrí a mí mismo buscando los pétalos de cerezo en los árboles, observé como ahora sus hojas eran tan verdes y comunes como siempre y solté un largo suspiro cuando llegue al casillero de los zapatos. Nuevamente, una nota se deslizó hasta el suelo, aunque ahora no estaba adornada con pegatinas de corazones o dibujos, era simplemente un sobre sellado dirigido a mi persona. Lo recogí, colocándolo entre las páginas del libro y momentos más tarde abandone la escuela, eche un vistazo al estacionamiento por _si él_ estaba cerca, pero no, su auto ya no estaba, así que supuse que ya se había marchado.

Al llegar a casa comencé a estudiar como venía haciendo las últimas semanas, a mitad de la tarde tome un descanso y abrí el sobre que había encontrado en mi casillero, encontrándome con las siguientes palabras:

" _Reúnete conmigo el viernes por la noche, te espero en mi apartamento, estaría muy feliz si vinieras_

 _Atte: Aomine"_

¿Sería una broma cruel? Suspiré, imaginando lo peor, no quería ceder tan fácilmente y correr a sus brazos de nuevo. Era sorprendente que una persona tan fría como Aomine se detuviera a dejar una carta... "¿De verdad le importo?" Me detuve a pensar un par de segundos, quizá en el fondo de mi corazón aun sentía algo hacia él y tal vez aquello merecía darle una oportunidad…

.

.

.

Los días transcurrieron con tranquilidad, el tiempo iba y venía entre la escuela y los estudios, y casi sin darme cuenta el día de mi reunión con Aomine llegó. Sopese la idea de llamarlo para cancelar un par de veces mientras caminaba hacia su apartamento pero una parte de mí se moría de ganas por verlo, decidí olvidar todas mis preocupaciones por un momento y concentrarme en él , escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Cuando hube llegado a su departamento lo saludé con una sonrisa, él me miraba de una forma extraña que no comprendía.

Entramos, nos sentamos alrededor de la mesita de centro de la pequeña sala, todo estaba limpio y aseado, cosa rara para una persona que detestaba ordenar como Aomine.

―Leí tu mensaje ―le dije, intentando crear alguna conversación, él sonrió, ya había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba su sonrisa

―Soy pésimo escribiendo cartas ―confeso, mirándome aun―. Me alegra que hayas venido

Nos miramos por unos segundos que me parecieron una eternidad y, poco a poco, casi sin darme cuenta él se acercó hasta llegar a mi lado y tomó mi mano

―… ¿De qué querías hablar? ―pregunté, apretando su mano suavemente

―Sobre nosotros, sobre ti, sobre mí, creo que en verdad metí la pata, Kise… No te llamé ni una vez o algo, lo lamento ―dijo, mirándome aun. Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo minuto.

―Aomine… ¿Cómo sé que esto no volverá a suceder? En un par de días iré a presentar mi examen de ingreso, cuando entre a la universidad tendremos aún menos tiempo para estar juntos, yo…

―Lo resolveremos, Kise, iremos un paso a la vez, juntos ―sonrió él, tomando mi otra mano―. Pero antes de ello… Kise Ryouta, ¿saldrías conmigo?

.

.

.

* * *

 _Holi, holi :3 He aquí el nuevo capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Ya estamos cerca del final... :D_

 _No olviden dejar sus bellos comentarios 3_

 _Un abrazo_

 _Katherine_


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

.

Kise dudó al escuchar mi propuesta, pude verlo en la forma en que desviaba la mirada hacia otro lugar, me sentí algo inquieto en ese junto momento, ¿me diría que no? Después de todo, yo no era más que un aburrido maestro… Y entonces, cuando estaba por abandonar mis esperanzas y soltar su mano, él respondió:

―Sí

Y volvió a sonreír, con esa angelical sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, observé el brillo en sus ojos color miel y acaricie el costado de su mano.

―Te amo, Kise ―confesé, observando como sus mejillas se teñían de un suave rojo

―Y yo a ti, Aominecchi ―sonrió él.

Entonces me incliné hacia él, besándolo, no era un beso acalorado sino algo más suave, era como si con ello selláramos una promesa silenciosa de permanecer juntos a pesar de las cosas.

.

.

.

Las finas gotas de lluvia empapaban las calles de la ciudad, las personas cargaban un paraguas consigo e imagine que Kise se sentiría algo deprimido con aquel paisaje, él era de esas personas que se dejaban llevar por el clima y un día frío y con viento no era algo alentador, mucho menos en la fecha de su examen. Iba de camino a reunirme con él, calculaba que vendría saliendo de la universidad y estaría aun algo nervioso, imaginaba sus manos cubiertas por suaves guantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Llegué al café donde habíamos acordado reunirnos y minutos más tarde lo vi doblar la calle, nos sonreímos, sentí las miradas ajenas voltear hacia nosotros y cuando llego hasta mi lado tome su mano.

―Mi examen era horrible, Aominecchi, espero aprobar de verdad ―suspiró él

―Tranquilo, estudiaste mucho y tuviste mi ayuda, no puedes reprobar ―aseguré, intentando animarlo

Entonces entramos al café, Kise comenzó a hablarme de lo terrible que había sido el examen pero, como era costumbre, deje de prestarle atención y me ocupe en observar sus gestos. Entonces noté como un sujeto observaba a Kise del otro lado de la cafetería y fruncí las cejas.

―Eres demasiado adorable, Kise ―dije de repente, notando como algunas personas volteaban a vernos nuevamente, y sinceramente no me importó, tomé su mano de nuevo, y acerqué mi silla a la suya, rodeando su cintura con mi brazo, como mostrándole a ese sujeto que Kise era solo mío

―Aominecchi, no están mirando… ―murmuró él, sonrojándose nuevamente, sabía de antemano que no eran bien vistas las caricias en público, entonces la puerta de la cafetería se abrió, revelando a un sujeto de cabellos celestes que conocía muy bien.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Ya estamos a nada del final... xD

En fin, no olviden dejar sus reviews UuU


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

.

Kise observó al sujeto de cabello celeste, no había duda de que se trataba del mismo muchacho que sonreía en las fotografías de Aomine, ya hacía tiempo que llevaba preguntándose qué clase de relación había tenido con Aomine, aunque sus nervios no hicieron más que empeorar al observar cómo se saludaban con alegría, no sentía alguna clase de incomodidad entre ambos… Después de todo él era un adulto como Aomine y quizá tenía un millón de cosas en común con él, intentó no parecer afectado por la situación y saludo al misterioso hombre, pese a ello Aomine notó casi de inmediato lo desanimado que estaba.

―Así que tú eres Ryouta, gusto en conocerte ―le dijo Kuroko, Kise asintió, apretando la mano de Aomine por debajo de la mesa, ¿ya lo conocía? ¿Aomine le había hablado sobre él?

―Hace unas semanas Kuroko y yo salimos, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos ―comentó Aomine, logrando que Kise sospechara un poco más, comenzaba a plantearse la idea de huir de ahí…

―Sí, Aomine me habló sobre ti ―respondió Kuroko, sentándose en la mesa junto a ellos―. Ryouta, no sé cómo decírtelo pero, me alegra que estés con Aomine, él está más pendiente de ti de lo que crees

―Por supuesto, Kise es mío después de todo ―sonrió Aomine, Kise sintió el sonrojo crecer en su rostro

―Tan posesivo como siempre ―rio Kuroko―. Ryuota, has hecho muy feliz a mi amigo, espero verlos juntos por mucho tiempo más

Kise sonrió, había sospechado mal sobre aquel hombre, se sintió aliviado y feliz al saber que apoyaba su relación con Aomine a pesar de las circunstancias.

―Aominecchi y yo estaremos juntos por siempre, se lo aseguro ―sonrió Kise, Aomine sintió ganas de besarlo entonces, esas palabras tendrían consecuencias…

―Bien, ¿ya te conté cuando un maestro le confiscó a Aomine sus revistas porno? ―dijo Kuroko

―No, me gustaría escuchar la historia ―rio Kise

―No es necesario que él sepa eso ―suspiró Aomine

―Me encantaría escuchar muchas historias sobre Aominecchi, él es muy malo y nunca me cuenta nada ―respondió Kise. Entonces escuchó las muchas anécdotas sobre Aomine siendo un muchacho, el cómo entrenaba dedicadamente al baloncesto y la forma en que las cosas se habían complicado para él, las horas pasaron rápidamente y se sorprendió de descubrir un montón de cosas sobre él. Kuroko se marchó después, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer y prometió estar en contacto con él. Aomine, por su parte, le sonrió a Kise al salir del café, no le avergonzaba que supiera todas esas cosas sobre él y ansiaba por llegar a un lugar privado para besarlo a su gusto

―¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche, Kise? ―le preguntó, tomando su mano mientras caminaban hacia la estación de tren

Él asintió, consciente de que separarse de él no era una opción y le dedicó una sonrisa. Ciertamente, él también ansiaba lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo en ese momento.

.

.

.

El tiempo no transcurrió lentamente a partir de entonces, sino que fue rápido y sin descanso, Kise se sumergió en su nueva vida universitaria acompañado de Aomine, quien seguía siendo profesor pero cuyo optimismo había cambiado radicalmente. Pronto los pétalos de cerezo volvieron a aparecer, recordándoles a ambos la primavera en que se habían conocido, volvió a su memoria los buenos ratos que habían compartido en la escuela y, una tarde, mientras caminaban por un pintoresco parque lleno de cerezos, Kise se detuvo y dijo aquel par de palabras, eso que Aomine no decía muy a menudo pero que ambos sentían profundamente.

―Yo también te amo, Kise ―dijo, avergonzándose de sí mismo. La risa de Kise le hizo sonreír, una sonrisa que años atrás no había mostrado a cualquiera.

.

FIN

.

* * *

 _Lamento haber tardado tanto en concluir esta historia, tenía varias ideas en la cabeza pero ninguna me convencia... En fin :) Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Gracias a todos los que comentaron o simplemente se pasaron por aquí. No olviden contarme que les pareció xD_

 _Un abrazo_

 _Katherine_


End file.
